Did you hear about the Todorokis
by Pick one
Summary: Oh my goodness did you hear about what happened to the Todorokis last night.


**A fact about me is before I was obsessed with the sand siblings I was obsessed with the Todoroki siblings. So I wrote about them. The story is based off a nightmare I had.**

* * *

Rei Todoroki found herself in a very dark place in her life. As she laid in her bed listening to the heavy rain hit the outside of her window she started thinking about what her life has become. She feels a hand wrap around her waist. She looks down to see her husband holding her. She turns to look at his face and something in her mind snapped.

It was his fault. She was miserable because of her husband. He took everything way from her; her happiness, her freedom, her right to have kids and so on. Rei felt the rage and resentment for this so called hero boiling inside of her. She soon felt herself starting to shake because he was laying in the bed with her with his callous palm gripping her.

Tears started running down her face and hitting her pillow. She had never felt a hatred so strong before. She had to get out of the bed before she had a panick attack. She removed herself from the bed and stood up looking at her husband. The sight of him made her stomach do back flip as her heart pumped faster and faster. All she could think about is how bad she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel the same pain she has felt since the moment she regrettably said "I do" at their wedding.

She knew if she tried to hurt him she would lose. He was a massive man and he was 260lbs of muscle. Their was no use in trying to hurt him if she was gonna be the who ended up getting hurt. This angered her even more. The fact that she couldn't inflict the same abuse on him that she had to endure for years pissed her off.

She soon came up with a darker idea. One that seem brilliant at the very unstable moment in Rei's mind. She went to her husband dresser and grabbed a thick black leather belt and left their room.

She walked down the wall and stopped at the first shoji door she saw. She walk in to see a little girl with white hair that had specs of red sleeping on a futon in the middle of the room. She knelt beside the futon and gently kissed the sleeping girl's cheek. She then slipped the the belt around the girls neck and looped the belt through the buckle. "I love you Fuyumi" she said softly wrapping the belt in her hand. Rei took a deep breath and started violently tugging the belt back.

The girl woke up from her sleep to the sharp pain around her neck. She starts gasping for oxygen and turns to see who is attacking her. Unfortunately without her glasses it was hard to tell especially in the dark. As she tried to peel the belt from her throat but she could tell whoever was doing this was determined to kill her. Fuyumi begins to lose consciousness and blackness starts to take over her blurry vision. The last thing she heard before she slipping into unconsciousness was her mother apologizing.

After Fuyumi passed out Rei kept pulling for a couple minutes. She loosened her grip to feel her pulse and it was no longer beating.

Rei took the belt and went to the shoji directly across from Fuyumi. She saw her middle son sound asleep in his futon. She knelt down and looked at his face. In her eyes he was beautiful and pure. Nothing about the sleeping boy reminded her of her husband. He had pure white hair and the face of a angle. Out of all of her kids he was the one she was gonna struggle with. She shakily wrapped the belt around his neck and she started crying again "I'm sorry Natsuo" she said before hauling the belt.

Natsuo woke quickly after feeling his air supply cut off. Unlike Fuyumi Natsuo tried calling for help. To stop him form waking anyone up she used her hand to cover his mouth and nose. Natsuo used one hand to move her hand and his other hand to move the belt. Rei tears dripped on Natsuo's face and she closed her eyes as pulled back harder. Natsuo soon lost his fighting spirit and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and stopped moving. Rei released her grip and felt his pulse. It was no longer beating. Rei took the belt from his neck and she got up and went to the room next to Natsuo's.

She walked in and saw a her youngest son sleeping on his futon. She knelt down beside him and wrapped the same belt she had use on Fuyumi and Natsuo around her youngest son's neck. She looked at his scar and remembered why he got it. Her husband was training him to be his successor. In her mind that meant no matter how hard she tried he was inevitably going to turn out to be that man. This realization made it easier for her when she yanked the belt and watch him has struggled to live.

Through his gasp she could her youngest son pleading for her to stop. "Mama... please" she shushed him "This is good for the both of us Shoto" she said soothingly rubbing the side of his pale blue safe. She noticed the tears walloping in the corner of his eyes "It will be over soon love" she wiped the outer corner of his scared eyes to take away the tear. Shoto stopped moving and his limp body laid on the futon.

Rei went to the last room in the hall and saw her oldest son laying on his futon sleeping. She walks over to him and looks down at him. He was the spitting image of his father. Rei gripped the belt tightly as her anger started to boil over. She got down and wrapped the belt around his neck then she viciously wrenched her arm back with all her power almost yanking him out of his bed.

He woke and immediately tried pulling away. Rei wrapped both of her hands around the belt and continued pulling as she pulled back she looked him in the eyes "Just give up Touya" she said coldly. Touya turned to her and reached out to claw her arms. She didn't react to his attempt to stop her instead she just pulled harder and harder. Soon he stopped clawing her and just like his siblings his limp body laid lifeless on his futon.

Rei let go of the belt and left Touyas room. She took each of their bodys and dragged them to front of her bed room. They were order by hair color from left to right with Natsuo at the left end and Touya and right. She looked at them and saw the marks that was left on their necks. In Touya's case it was hard to see his because the belt was still around his neck.

As Rei examines her kids as reality being to set in. Her body begins to trembles and her breath begins to quicken. She can not believe what she just did. She drops to her knees and rushes over to them. The first one she goes to is Touya. She grabs his chin and starts trying to wake him up. She shakes him as she pleads for him to get up "Sweetheart open your eyes... Mommy is sorry... Its okay to wake up" her pleads get no response from the lifeless boy. She repeats this to her other lifeless kids and gets the same lifeless response.

Rei began wailing as she wraps her arms around all four of her kids. All she can do is beg the heavens to give them back to her as she apologizes for her sins. Rei is too busy begging that she doesn't hear the shoji to her bedroom slide opens. Once she hears her husband ask "What's going on" she turns and holds her kids tigher. "I'm sorry" was all she could say.


End file.
